fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ArcanaPC24
This is the 24th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 74th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot WIth many reports from the police and the hospital, many parents are scared to their kids. One of the hospital in Teikokutoshi is already fully occupied by peoples who got the "Virus Collapse Syndrome" which is what they called because all gadgets used by the victims are all have viruses and the all collapsed. But the doctors cannot examine what are the disease yet. Adults are still controlled, but children are much harder. Miho said that almost half of the children from her swimming club outside school had the VCS and so does Aimi who said that many students not only from her ballet class, but also other dance class had VCS. Aimi want to protect them to lessen the number of the victims. The victims are said to be divided into three. The first one are those who got VCS, but a robotic monster are not formed. Senka said this could be because of their age, since most who got this are children, and the time they use the gadget. When people use the game occasionally for a long time, they highly to got the second kind of victim which is where the monster are formed. While if the use it for a shorter time but each time using is very long, the Glitch does not have time to hatch but the virus are already moved to the body. The second one is where the monsters are formed and the third ones are where the monsters are formed, but the people does not have the last step of symptoms, the screaming and headache which results in the forced out adult Glitch. Then, Aimi had an idea to make a kindergarten in Royaume. Royaume only has from primary to high school. She told the principal to make a kindergarten and took in some children for free in order to protect them and to allow shelter for other students until this is all settled. Aimi must gather voters. The project will goes on if she could get at least 2/3 percent of students who agrees and the agreement of the mayor. Matsuri, Yuto and Ayame tried to persuade their parents to agree while the voting starts. After a week, the voting finished and she won. For one week, all students went around the city in shifts to tell them about the private kindergarten. Miho managed to take all of her swimming and classical music club friends and their siblings to the school. Aimi accompanied by Senka asked her friends in the dancing club and other places. Even though not all agrees, she managed to take quite a lot of children. Senka wondered why Aimi would go this length for these people. Aimi said that she's a human being. If she want to stay human, she can't just fight Glitches for the rest of her life, but also helping and protecting others using her own power. Then, a light shines as a card appeared. But then, they heard Morrigan. Morrigan said that she heard about it from Reaper and glad to witness it. Aimi quickly took the card and transformed. Morrigan took out the Glitch made by Goliath before. Aimi fight it while her friends are on their way. In the middle of their fight with the Glitch and defeated it, Aimi noticed that Morrigan is gone. But then Miho spotted her going to Royaume. Aimi chased her while calling Adora to protect the school. Suddenly, Morrigan stumbled from the magic barrier. She tried to force her way in, but it burnt her skin. She smiled, not angry, but smile of victory. She left and made a report to a shadow being. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Morrigan * Glitch Secondary Characters *Senka *Ligero *Adora *Seth *Nebo *Shikako Yuto Major Events Trivia * The received card is "The Tower" Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes